Falling Through the Moment
by The Closet Romantic
Summary: A collection of thirteen drabbles from the Shuffle Challenge! Rated T for slash, light swearing, dark themes, and author's desperation for reviews. Zexion/Demyx


Hello! I'm Romie, who hasn't published anything in a while...^^" Anyway, I came across this challenge while reading another fandom a few weeks ago, and decided to try it. I think it's the most fun I've had writing something in a long time :) But I did cheat on 1 or 2...;D I recommend it to any author. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the songs mentioned below :(

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten (or more) songs.

* * *

**Song: Leaving On Red Hill**

**Artist: Yoko Kanno**

After so many years of their friendship, it was finally over.

It was foolish, if one could see through the smoke and mirrors the two had created. Both were dense, in certain ways, and couldn't even speak freely to the other. Both were as blind as bats when it came to love.

But then one day, Zexion had just snapped. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"_You don't even realize it, do you?"_ He had half-whispered to himself.

"_DO YOU?"_ He then screamed, silver gleaming from behind his back.

He raised it to his head, and the sharp bang that followed didn't stop resonating off of the walls until days later, when a second bang sounded off, and joined the first in the cruel song of death.

**Song: Macavity: The Mystery Cat**

**Artist: Original Cast of Cats**

Demyx was a bit of a sly cat, you see.

His detective agency was run by himself, for himself, and all profits relating to cases were solely given to, you guessed it, himself.

But one day, a thin, small framed boy had found him, and asked him if his services were available.

"That depends," the detective had said, "how will it benefit me?"

The slate haired boy grabbed his face between two cold hands, and pressed their lips together.

It seemed to last for hours, but the kiss abruptly ended, leaving Demyx's eyes the size of dinner plates. The younger figure smirked, "how's that for payment?"

The detective grinned, "more than enough."

**Song: What's Up Lonely**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**

Demyx didn't usually go to karaoke bars.

But tonight, he was glad he did, because there was an extremely attractive slate haired teenager on the stage singing Kelly Clarkson songs with a voice as sweet as the vanilla chai the sitarist had ordered earlier that night.

Demyx had never been good at singing, so at first he had politely refused to participate. But there was something about this guy that made him want to jump up there and sing right along with him. So he did.

_"What's up lonely, seems your my only_  
_Friend who wants to share my pain"_

They smiled sweetly at each other.

_"Tell me heartache, what's it gonna take?_  
_For you to leave me alone today"_

_"Just when I think that you're gone  
You're in the mirror lookin' back at me,  
So what's up lonely?"_

They pulled each other close, and laughed.

**Song: Doubt & Trust**

**Artist: Access**

It was embarrassing (sometimes), it was crazy, and most of the time, it was loud. But Zexion loved being in a rock band.

He didn't know what it was; the lights flashing every different color of the rainbow plus some, the fans screaming out the band's names, (ahem) the moolah... but something about playing in front of thousands of people at a time made his heart pump wildly and his blood turn to pure adrenaline.

Or maybe it was Demyx, the blond lead singer that he always caught himself staring at during breaks.

It was probably the cash.

**Song: Who Knew**

**Artist: P!nk**

Zexion loved the carefree and leisurely days of summer.

He liked school, of course, a young brain like him should. During the sunny season, he spent his days lazing around with Demyx, his best friend of too many years to count.

But he wanted them to be so much more.

– –

Demyx loved summer so much more than school.

No homework, no bullies, no teachers.

He loved lying in he and Zexion's favorite field; filled with flowers and bright green grass. Demyx would lie on his back, and stare at the clouds, while Zexion would casually lean across his stomach and smile up at him with his beautiful cobalt eyes.

_And someday soon,_ thought Demyx,_ things will definitely change._

– –

_And someday soon, _thought Zexion,_ maybe things will change._

**Song: Satisfy**

**Artist: Takeharu Ishimoto**

Clubs weren't really Zexion's thing.

But his "friend" had persuaded him with beautiful, shiny books, and the young bibliophile couldn't resist the temptation.

In the middle of the dance floor, 15 minutes after arriving, Zexion laid his eyes on a tall blond dancer ahem, "busting out his moves," as Zexion had once read in a teen novella.

They locked eyes, and the blond winked and reached out a hand through the horde of sweaty bodies.

Zexion hesitated in taking it, but only long enough for him to tell the blond his name.

He flashed back a genuine smile, "I'm Demyx."

**Song: Break Me Down**

**Artist: Red**

Zexion didn't like sleeping. He didn't like it at all.

There were so many strange and disturbing images that haunted his mind when he was supposed to be resting, the day's wears and tears melting away into his subconscious, getting ready for the next day.

But that's not how his brain functioned.

He clutched his head in agony. He screamed. Bashed the doors, the bed frame. The walls.

Shadows began to dance around him. They grew closer and closer...suffocating the slate haired boy in his own fears.

He dropped to the floor, and pulled his body together as tightly as he could. He clamped his hands over his ears as tears began to flow from his cobalt eyes.

A jolt of electricity shot up his spine. Whispers grew louder. The door swung open.

The shadows were suddenly gone.

**Song: So She Dances**

**Artist: Josh Groban**

Demyx had signed up for dance classes secretly, knowing that his friends would have teased and berated him for doing something so "girly."

But he couldn't help it if he liked to dance.

The young musician would play songs in his room for hours, and try his best to sway to the flow of the music. He really was quite graceful, but he wanted to know how to dance professionally.

It was a private lesson downtown, in a beautiful studio with mirrors lining the walls, and dancers in elegant costumes.

His instructor topped all of that when he walked in the room.

"My name is Zexion. I will be your dance instructor for the next few months."

"Hi, I-I'm Demyx."

And just like that, their dance through life began, and together, they made it into a waltz, a tango, a ballroom dance, and so much more.

**Song: Life Is Beautiful**

**Artist: Sixx:A.M.**

Demyx stared down from his perch on the tree, high above the ground, high above normal civilization.

He thought of all the crap that he had been through lately, and in the past.

His parents got divorced when he was only 7, and his mother won custody. She was a drunk, and abused him all of the time. Until she OD'd on pills when he was 13. Then his father got him. He beat him even more than his mother had. But when he was 16, he shot and killed his father out of self-defense.

He ran away from a couple of foster homes, and lived on the run for a little under two years. When Demyx finally turned 18, he began staying with a friend, but still couldn't escape the feelings of sadness and dread that haunted him every day.

And now, he thought of how careless and free he would be if he ended it all right there.

So, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and prepared to fall.

But a cold hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't do it." A voice said.

Demyx looked behind him. A slate haired boy looked nervously at him with one cobalt eye that seemed to peer into his soul.

"Life is beautiful. Don't waste it."

He didn't know this person, yet Demyx could feel something within him stirring, something new, something deep...

The stranger gently smiled at him.

...something healing.

**Song: Stayin' Alive**

**Artist: Bee Gees**

One day, through sheer luck and determination, Demyx had finally managed to convince Zexion to try on clothes at an old costume shop.

The store was absolutely enormous, with all kinds of ridiculous getups lining every single portion of the walls.

There was stuff from every generation; sock hop, disco, hippie, grunge rock, Michael Jackson, Madonna, and some objects that were just too..."unique" to be categorized.

But the store wasn't the worst part, no sir, it was walking around town wearing the outfits Demyx had picked out for the two of them.

"D-Dem? How much longer do we have to wear this stuff?"

Demyx turned around, since Zexion was trying to hide behind the taller teen, and his leather pants squeaked.

"Just a few more hours," he grinned, lifting up his narrow black glasses, "I love your sparkly pants, by the way."

It didn't change the fact that Zexion still couldn't see correctly through the purple feathered boa he was wearing. But he couldn't help but smile at the blond, who looked so excited with his freaky hippie/Elvis/surfer dude ensemble.

So he skipped up to him, linked arms, and smirked.

"Where to?"

**Song: Time Is Running Out**

**Artist: Muse**

Ever since Zexion had become a spy, life had been, to say the least, far from normal.

He couldn't remember the last time he had done something without being monitored, or watching someone else from afar. The only reason he had taken the damn job was because his cousin practically forced him to.

His latest mission brought him to somewhere warm (they wouldn't tell him exactly where the missions were), and he was assigned to keep an eye on someone they suspected to be a perfect candidate for their next internship.

His target soon became his obsession.

Zexion memorized every little detail about the teen; his habits, his reactions, his voice, and especially his face. Until one day, the spy felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to find the same pair of sea-green eyes staring at him that he had been falling for.

"So, nice to meet you, I'm Demyx. But I'm betting you already knew that?"

Zexion could see why the agency wanted him.

**Song: Taking Over Me**

**Artist: Evanescence**

Before Demyx had met Zexion, his life was an empty black void.

_"You don't remember me but I remember you"_

Of course, it wasn't his fault he had a crappy childhood. Any person who had been through what he had probably would have taken their own life. The memories were sometimes almost too much to bear. But Demyx had Zexion.

_"I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you"_

Over the years, Zexion had become the center of Demyx's heart, mind, and soul. He couldn't breathe without having the slate haired teen next to him.

_"But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do"_

He had become Demyx's light in the dark, his beacon of hope. Demyx didn't want that light to ever leave him, to ever go out. So he guarded it with his life.

_"I believe in you_  
_I'll give up everything just to find you_  
_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_  
_You're taking over me"_

His friends began to talk. "He's obsessed," they whispered, "he's holding that emo boy hostage."

_"You're taking over me_  
_(Taking over me)"_

"No," Zexion said as he gazed deeply into sea-green eyes, "well yes, actually, you are obsessed." He laced their chilled fingers together and gave him a dark, yet gentle smile, his white teeth gleaming,

_"Taking over me"_

"But don't worry, because I'm obsessed with_ you_, too."

**Song: Circle the Drain**

**Artist: Katy Perry**

Zexion still didn't know why he agreed to go out with the drug-addicted-music-obsessed-happy-go-lucky-mullet/mohawk-haired-blond named Demyx.

His last boyfriend hadn't really worked out, since he ran off with some other blond, who seemed to command the redhead as a master did his slave. Zexion was ready to give up after that.

But Demyx was completely different from whatever-the-hell-his-name-was, since he actually made Zexion feel like he was worth something. But he was still a druggie.

Zexion had a habit of dating people who had..."problems," so to speak. You name it; smoking, drinking, cutting, anorexia, personality disorders, he had dealt with it. He tended to attempt to solve these problems with force, which is why he had destroyed practically every relationship he had ever been in.

But the slate-haired teen was determined not to let this one slip through his fingers, because Demyx was special. So he dedicated himself to saving the musician before he caused his own self-destruction, and he knew he was so much better than that.

And if Zexion had to tie a leash around the blond's neck to keep him clean, then so be it.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, and I'll be the happiest person on Earth! :D And if you have the time, let me know which one was your favorite, and/or which one you would like to see as a bigger story. Thanks for reading!

~Romie


End file.
